


Drums

by Mercury2000



Series: Demigods [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs (maybe), Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to do summaries, I'm Sorry, Kinda just winging it really, Lotus Hotel, Multi, Party lifestyle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason got in the car and just drove, the wind taking his breath with it as he left his life behind him. But what happens when, on the streets of Las Vegas, he meets a whirlwind of green eyes and flashing lights, and his past comes back to haunt him? Life isn't all fun and games, but the buzz isn't leaving and he doesn't intend to go either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drums

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just a teaser, I want to write a full story/fic, but I've never managed it before, so let me guys know if you want more and that should give me the motivation. :)  
> Feel free to leave;
> 
> Comments
> 
> Kudos
> 
> and looooooveeeeeeeeee <3

The wind felt good, it calmed me, soothed my frayed nerves. I had never felt as alive as I did at that very moment, looking into those sea green eyes with my hair flaying around in the breeze, watching other cars go by as the sun set behind us. It was perfect. It's moments like those I hold on to, staring out of the window, admiring the lights. It seemed like a dream at the time, as if only beauty and colour existed in the world. If only that were true. Turning I admired something even more wonderful than the glow of neon and life, the boy with sea-green eyes. I loved to watch him as he drove, a smile always threatening to fall onto my lips. The way he handled the road with extreme concentration, never one once lifting his eyes off of it to face me, the way he ran his tounge over his top lip occasionally, how his hair flew in the open topped car but never stopped looking perfect. It was a struggle to pull my eyes away from the him, his features haunting my every waking moment with all their grace. I drew my knees to my chest and sighed loudly, hoping for a response.

"Something wrong?" He faced me, a worried frown on his face.

"Don't act like a kicked puppy, I'm fine." I yelled over the sound of the air blowing past us as we raced down the desert road. "I just don't see why we have to go all the way Los Angeles when we could've just stayed at the Lotus Hotel."

A sigh escaped the older boys lips. "I've told you, we're going to see some friends of mine. It's a party on a Yacht, you'll love it, I promise you Jason."

"Whatever."

I wanted to be angry with him for making me go all the way to stupid Los Angeles, but I could never bring myself to do it. He always had an advantage over me. I couldn't even think of how I had gotten there, with him. It seemed impossible that I could be so happy, with so much to lose. If they ever found him, if they took Percy... I didn't know if I could handle it on my own.

Percy's hand moved to rest on top of mine, cradling it, as if sensing my thoughts and anxieties.

"You're not alone, not anymore, not ever." Percy turned to me again, "I love you." He smiled.

That's when he saw the lights and heard the horn, his face snapping up in panic, and the truck collided with our car.


End file.
